


Bearer of our Sins

by punk_assnerd



Series: Rise by Sin [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen Superpower!AU, i have at least three chapters made out and im thinking of maybe making it a full on fic, i just came up withthis idea and yeah, please dont hate me, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: It was just supposed to be another normal grocery day for Wonwoo.Well, as normal as they can be...but this definitely isn't on his grocery list...





	Bearer of our Sins

**Author's Note:**

> sentences with a *....* are telepathic conversations....  
> just in case it isnt that clear. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Chan if you don’t put back at least three of your five cereals you’ll be eating Mingyu’s ‘cardboard bran flakes’ for a month.” Wonwoo chided as Chan was picking up yet another brand of cereal that has a colorful packaging with a not so creative animated character on its box looking absolutely thrilled to be eating it’s sugary goodness.

“Fine.” Chan said dejectedly as he grabbed four of his five cereals from the pushcart beside Wonwoo and sulkily putting them back on their respectful shelves.

It was just another Thursday grocery haul for them and it was Wonwoo and Mingyu’s turn to shop. Wonwoo was in charge of all the sanitary needs that thirteen guys need in a span of a month, like a gallon or two of laundry detergent, six bars of soap, and three of the largest size of shampoo the store has, and all the other processed goods they need to survive, like three, ten packs of instant ramen, and almost two dozen of cup noodles of various flavor. And Mingyu is in charge of any perishable goods like fruits, vegetables, and all the other cooking crap Wonwoo knows nothing about. They make a good pair. In grocery shopping. Just in grocery shopping.  
“Hey, hyung! Jun and Joshua hyung told me to get you.” Chan said from the end of the aisle. Wonwoo grabbed two packs of six rolls of toilet paper and followed Chan towards the others. Chan had tagged along cause he said staying inside the base was boring and that everyone was either boring or flirting. This had the rest of the group either blushing madly or having felt offended for being called boring by the youngest, so Wonwoo had let him come. Jun and Joshua had tagged along just to help look out for anything or anyone suspicious and so that they could warn the rest if something’s up. Wonwoo looked a bit fondly as Chan walked giddily up to Mingyu who was holding a pack of meat at both hands and seems to be contemplating which is worth it. Wonwoo liked seeing Chan like this. Happy, carfree, almost like his normal. Like they’re all normal.

Jun and Joshua looked at Chan and saw Wonwoo pushing the cart towards them.  
“You done?” Jun asked.  
“Yeah, you?” Wonwoo asked back, but this time directing his question towards Mingyu. Mingyu looked up and smiled at the older’s teasing tone, knowing full well that Mingyu takes ages at this cause he always takes every possible considerations at hand so as to lessen their expenses even just a bit.  
“Yeah, we are.” Mingyu then placed the meat in his right hand inside his cart and lowered the other back on the fridge type shelf.  
“We’re done already?” Chan asked, not even bothering hiding his disappointment.  
“Yeah. Come on, we can go to the self scanner and we’ll let you scan these.” Joshua said as he took Mingyu’s cart and motioned for Chan to push with him. Jun followed silently behind them and Mingyu and Wonwoo followed them towards the front of the store.

“You need help with that?” Mingyu asked.  
Wonwoo scoffed at him and held onto the cart tighter. “You know I can literally push this thing without my hands right?” Wonwoo smiled smugly at Mingyus defeated smile.  
“I know. I bet you can throw me ten feet in the air if you wanted to.” Mingyu smiled at him, “I’m just trying to be a gentleman here, hyung.” Wonwoo looked away incase Mingyu saw the smile he tried to hold back.  
“I appreciate the gesture Gyu, but no thanks.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu said a small okay and he can see the younger walking almost two feet away from him so he looked around to see if anyone’s near them before he concentrated and pulled Mingyu next to him, almost makig the younger lose his footing before he grabbed the cart to regain his balance.  
Mingyu looked bewildered at first but when he saw Wonwoo’s smile he just held onto the cart tighter and walked beside Wonwoo in silence, both of them smiling wordlessly.

A quarter of an hour passes by and Chan is happily bouncing off his feet as they made their way outside. Joshua had called Seungcheol when Chan started scanning their groceries so that they wouldn’t have to wait long, but they received a text about them being caught in traffic.  
“Well we can wait by that one coffee shop down the street.” Jun suggested and the rest nodded along. Halfway there, though, a gray van stopped by the side of the road beside them and Wonwoo immediately pushed everyone aside behind him as subtle as he can so that he was closest to the van.  
*Be careful Won. I can’t read anyone inside-* Joshua’s voice in Wonwoo’s head was cut off when the van door opened up revealing Seuncheol in the driver’s seat, and Jeonghan on the passenger seat.  
“Hey, sorry for scaring you, come on in.” Jeonghan said. Wonwoo noticed something off in the way he was talking but his thoughts were interrupted by Chan pushing pass him to get inside. Jun and Joshua followed the youngest and Mingyu motioned for Wonwoo to get in before him and he closed the door behind him as Wonwoo puts down the bags of grocery in the floor in front of him.  
“I thought you guys were caught in the traffic?” Joshua asked from the back where he’s in between Chan and Jun.  
Wonwoo noticed Jeonghan and Seungcheol giving each other a look before Seungcheol laughed, “Yeah, we were. But it dispersed almost immediately.”  
*Hyung. Can you read them?* Wonwoo tried to reach for Joshua.  
*Hyung?* Wonwoo then felt a hand at the back of his neck.  
*I promised them both that I wouldn’t.*  
*I don’t think that’s them, look at Jeonghan hyung’s ear.*  
Wonwoo figured out what was wrong. Jeonghan was wearing at least 5 earings on his left ear.  
“Anything you wanna share Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked. Wonwoo then tensed up and he saw Mingyu look at him weirdly.  
“You okay hyung?” Mingyu asked, holding his hand and squeezing it lightly.  
“Who are you guys?” Wonwoo asked, then he tried to concentrate the best he can to stop the car but he couldn’t.  
“Why, we’re your Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung? Isn’t it obvious?” Jeonghan said, a bit of malice dripping at every word he said.  
“Seungcheol.” Joshua said from the back, his voice trembling a bit. “Why are you canceling me.”  
Wonwoo whipped his head back and he can see Joshua shaking.  
“Well, it would ruin all the fun if you do that mind trick you keep doing. Just sit tight okay? We don’t want this to get messy.” Seungcheol said, cold and final.”  
Wonwoo looked at Jun who looked just as confused as Mingyu and Chan and he nodded at him. Jun seemed confused at first but he knew what Wonwoo meant.  
A second later Wonwoo concentrated and unlocked the car door as Jun vanished. But not a second later Jun was visible again and it looked like he was unconscious.

“What did you do to him?” Wonwoo demanded.  
“Don’t look at me. I canceled his powers, He,” Seungcheol motioned towards Jeonghan, “was the one who put him to sleep.” Jeonghan then looked back and waved dramatically at Wonwoo. Before Wonwoo could register what the hell was happening he suddenly felt heavy and tired and then his vision turned to black as he hears Chan frustrated and confused screams.  
\-------------  
Wonwoo was woken up by a loud banging of metal and with cold hands cupping his face.  
“Hyung? Please wake up. Please.” Wonwoo knew it was Chan’s voice but his eyes still felt heavy. But then his mind registered what happened and suddenly he sat up right. Chan was kneeling beside him, looking scared and confused and then he hugged Wonwoo tightly and started crying.

“Hey. Hey, are you okay Chan? What happened?” Wonwoo asked as softly as he could as he smoothed down the hair at the back of Chan’s head.  
Chan sniffed and cleared his throat, “You all fainted, or something, and I kept trying to wake you but Seungcheol hyung said it’s no use. Then when I tried to wake Joshua hyung up I think Seungcheol hyung canceled my powers too and I fell asleep too. I thought he promised never to do that? I thought we promised never to use our powers on each other like that?” Chan asked, and Wonwoo can feel his heart breaking at how scared Chan looks.

“Listen to me, that man, the both of them, they’re not our Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung, do you understand? I know they look like them but they’re not them. You know Seungcheol hyung would do anything to protect us, right?” Chan nodded weakly, his face still pressed against Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo was trying to come up with more comforting words but then he heard the banging again and he whipped his head to the sound only to see Mingyu, Jun, and Joshua trying to ram a metal door open.

Wonwoo looked around and saw that they’re in a kind of empty warehouse. No windows at all and only one door. The roof was at least ten meters high and the walls seem to be made of some sort of metal cladding. The whole place was big and the whole floor’s cemented which would explain Wonwoo’s aching back.

Wonwoo rubbed Chan’s back and asked him to help him get up. Chan then pulled away and stood up to pull Wonwoo up to his feet.  
“Did you wake everyone up as well? Like how you did for me?” Wonwoo asked and Chan nodded.  
“You did great Chan.” Wonwoo mustered up the best smile he could and had motioned for them to join the others

“Wonwoo.” It was Joshua who had seen them first and both Mingyu and Jun whipped their head towards their direction.  
“Hyung.” Mingyu then ran to him and had asked how he was. And Wownoo had said he was as fine as he could be, given the situation.

“Can you try using your powers?” Jun asked and Wonwoo tried to push the door open. Then the door began to shake and then it busted open. But then Wonwoo could feel something holding him and all of them were thrown back. But instead of feeling the ground, Wonwoo saw that they were all being held up, floating about a foot above the ground. Then Wonwoo saw a blur of people coming in and he realized belatedly that he had lost his glasses as they were flung back. Then he saw five people he could barely recognize and he hears Mingyu gasp from his right and Joshua’s demand for what’s going on. Wonwoo was confused and he hated that he couldn’t use his powers to get his glasses. But then one of the five walked towards Wonwoo first, then walked passed him. Wonwoo can hear him stop and then walk back.  
“Here,” the voice said, seemingly so familiar to Wonwoo but it’s like the tone of how he speaks changes the voice completely, “let me help you with that.”  
Then Wonwoo can see that the guy had picked up his glasses and then began to put it on him. Wonwoo blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to his glasses. Then he saw Mingyu infront of him smiling the same smile he did earlier as they were walking with a cart together at the store. But everything else is different. His hair a fair and bright blonde, almost white, his skin lacking the gorgeous tan that Wonwoo loved and his eyes a deep and almost shallow black. Wonwoo couldn’t help the shiver that crept up his skin as the Mingyu in front of him lifted his chin up and his thumb grazing his cheek.

“What the hell is happening.” Wonwoo asked. And the fake Mingyu laughed at that and walked back towards the other guys who came in with him.  
Wonwoo saw Seungcheol and Jeonghan again, but this time seeing the difference from the real ones, Jeonghan had the same length of hair but the fake one had dark, almost bluish hair instead of fair hair. Fake Seungcheol had tattoos all over both arms and seems to have been wearing a wig earlier because now he was sporting an army cut. Beside them were what looks like an almost perfect copy of Hansol and Soonyoung, both with different hair color from the ones they know with some other minor details. Like how this Soonyoung has a nasty and long scar that runs up from his collarbones up to his right cheek, and this Hansol had the same tattoos as fake Seungcheol only it was all over his left leg. And Wonwoo notices that all of them had the same pitch black eyes as the fake Mingyu does. 

“Well to put it simply,” fake Mingyu said, ”we’re a better versions of you lot.” He then eyes the real Mingyu and scoffed. “Better looking too, apparently.”  
Wonwoo feels his blood boil and he tried to grab hold of fake Mingyu and shove him to the ground. But as soon as he felt his hold onto him, he started feeling heavy, and hopeless, and tired.  
“You really shouldn’t exhaust yourself there, hun.” Fake Jeonghan said, and Wonwoo started understanding a bit of whats happening.  
“So you all have the same powers as we do? Is that it?” Wonwoo asked and he could feel Mingyu’s stare, the real Mingyu, at the side of his face.  
“Aww, isn’t he a bright one.” Fake Soonyoung said sarcastically and Wonwoo felt a mixture of hate and longing because he doesn’t know if he’ll see his best friend after this but he sure wouldn’t feel bad if he could punch this version of him through a fucking wall.  
“Well, you’re almost right.” Fake Mingyu said. He gave fake Hansol a pointed look and then Wonwoo hears Jun grunt as he was let go suddenly. A second later he was invisible and Wonwoo suddenly felt relieved. At least one of them could get away.

But then fake Hansol did something their Hansol does a lot of times. He closed his fists tightly and opened them, balls of bright light floating above his palms. But instead of bright, almost white light, his were a deep shade of lavender. And then he did something none of them had seen their Hansol do before.

He held both light up and threw them at the ground, creating a sort of flash bomb that made them all look away. Then he muttered a loud “Got you.” And Wonwoo looked at where he was looking and saw Jun slowly becoming visible. Fake Hansol then created another ball of light and instead of flinging it to the ground like before, he trew it directly at Jun who was too stunned at his half visible phase to dodge. When he was hit, Jun became completely visible then Wonwoo heard a gunshot from somewhere and Jun suddenly flung his right hand up to his left shoulder and he fell to his knees and then fell face down on the floor with a loud thud. Chan and Joshua cried out for him but Wonwoo whipped his head and saw Seungcheol holding out a gun pointed at Jun’s direction and fake Soonyoung laughing out loud as the rest chuckled slightly at the sight and fake Mingyu seemed unbothered at all.

Wonwoo tried his best to fight back but then he hears a thud from his right and saw Chan trying to stand up and ran straight towards Jun.

“Hyung! Hyung hold on, hold on, I’m gonna-“ Chan had almost closed the wound of Jun’s Shoulder when he was flung backwards from Jun. Wonwoo looked back at Seungcheol and he held his hands up in mock surrender. 

Chan then tried to stand up again, his hand pressing hard on his chest as he tries to catch his breath. He was crawling back when he was flung backwards again, this time he yelled out in pain. But this time Soonyoung was standing behind Chan.

“Oh, shit. Sorry. I didn’t see you there. I must’ve accidentally hit you when I was passing by. Come ‘ere, let me help you up.” Fake soonyoung then leaned down and offered a hand to Chan which he took, innocent as he was. Right when he was about to say his thanks, Soonyoung twisted his wrist backwards and Wonwoo heard a loud crack as Chan yelled out in pain.  
“Stop it! Stop IT!” Mingyu was screaming and squirming midair while Joshua just floated still, looking helpless and hopeless.

Soonyoung then let him go and in an instant he was beside Jun. “Stop being dramatic, you know he’ll heal.” Fake soonyoung rolled his eyes at Mingyu as he pulled Jun up to a sitting position and made him lean back on the wall. “And you,” He looked over at Chan, “stop being such a bitch about it. God. Even our useless Chan can take a fucking hit.” Soonyoung grunted and then suddenly he was beside a kneeling and crying Chan.  
“Tell you what, if you let me play with you for one whole minute, I’ll even carry you towards Jun so that you can heal him. How’s that?” Soonyoung said as he leaned down to level his face with Chan’s.

Wonwoo knew Chan was thinking about and he can’t let him do this.  
“Chan, no.” Wonwoo then faced towards Seungcheol and Mingyu, “ What the hell do you want from us!? Just tell us what you want, okay! Just stop!” Wonwoo screamed and Mingyu and Seuncheol gave each other a look and Mingyu nodded. But as Seuncheol was about to speak Chan cleared his throat and said, with his whole chest a loud and clear “Yes”. 

Seuncheol tried to get Soonyoung’s attention but it was too late.  
Chan stood and looked at Wonwoo and he smiled. Then all of a sudden Soonyoung disappeared in a blurry whirlwind around Chan and within a matter of seconds Chan was a bloodied mess on the ground and Soonyoung was floating upside-down on top of him. 

“Soonyoung. What the hell. You could’ve killed the kid!” It was fake Jeonghan who was also already running towards Chan. He then knelt down beside him and he held out his hand over Chan’s forehead.

“Get your fucking hand’s off him!” Don’t you dare touch him!” It was Mingyu screaming again and his screaming turned into weak grunting noises as he feels the hold on him tightening. Then Wonwoo’s mind started working again.

“Where’s the other me? The fake me?” Wonwoo asked with a shaking voice towards a slightly concerned looking Seungcheol.

“What?” Seungcheol asked.

“I mean, where’s my counterpart? He’s got to be the one holding us like this, so where is he?” Wonwoo said in a much more composed voice but Seungcheol and Mingyu looked at each other incredulously then stared blankly at Wonwoo again.

“Wonwoo, do you even know why your powers are the way they are?” fake Mingyu asked and Wonwoo was a bit taken back.  
No, he doesn’t. When life give’s you so called gift then throw’s you into the world alone, you don’t start to wonder why the fuck am I able to move things with my mind.

“I see that you don’t. Why don’t we elaborate your origin then.” Seungcheol said.

“He’s gonna be fine. I put him to sleep so he can heal faster, Jun will be alright as well, but he needs to be healed as soon as Chan wakes up.” Jeonghan said as he was walking back besides Seungcheol.

Wonwoo looked back at the two on the ground and he feels something squeezing at his heart.

“First of all, we’re all clones of you.” Seungcheol said, talking about the five of them.  
“I’m not sure if you all know this but you were all under some experiment about human brain development and a lab explosion ended up exposing you all with some kind of radiation or some shit and it ended up giving you these special abilities.”

“And they’re called Sins.” Fake Mingyu said sullenly.

“They’re really called Sins ironically, to be honest. Cause your abilities are based off of your deepest and darkest fears, secrets” fake Mingyu looked directly at Wonwoo, “past.”  
“For example, Your friend Jun? Suffered from ADHD as a child and had caused one of his friend to be caught in an accident. Afterwards all attention was on him, and he felt at fault, and now his brain had developed a coping mechanism for that and thus-“ “ He can turn invisible at will” Wonwoo finished.

“And Chan,” Seungcheol looked at the youngest and Wonwoo can feel that something’s up with their Chan, “Well, he and his brother ended up lost during one of their family camping trips when they were young, there was a wild animal that attacked them and his brother protected him, they found them with Chan trying his best to put pressure on this gigantic gash on his brother’s chest and now his brain had developed a way to manipulate his nervous system to rapidly heal himself and anyone and anything he touches.”  
Fake Mingyu then let go of the three of them and Mingyu and Wonwoo ran straight towards Jun and Chan. But Joshua was just sitting still at where he fell.  
“Don’t worry, I just put him to sleep.” Jeonghan said.  
“Ah yes, your ever so understanding Jeonghan hyung?” Seungcheol regarded them with sarcasm in his voice, “Well, his empathic powers came to because he couldn’t care less about any of his friends, even his bestfriend, who was actually very depressed and he couldn’t thaw his heart enough to see how his friend was asking for help until they found him in a bathtub, dead. He changed after that but he carries that burden till now.” Fake Mingyu was looking at them now, Wonwoo holding an unconscious chan to his chest and Mingyu holding up Jun.  
“You wanna guess why Joshua has Telepathy as his Sin?” fake Mingyu asked, smirking. Wonwoo glared at him as hard as he can.  
“Well your little Joshua hyung here had been a victim of abuse.” Wonwoo tensed up.  
“His parents were manipulative in a way that he couldn’t even see how manipulative they were. They’d tell him what he should do and think that he was almost consumed when his parents sold them off for a government funded experiment. So, from not being able to think for himself, to being able to hear what others think and even influence them.”

“Hansol, seems cheerful and carefree, but suffered a lot alone, always felt so in the dark that his brain had developed a way for his nervous system to produce brainwaves and project them at such intensity that it looks like a ball of light.” Seungchel said and fake Hansol made a show of producing a smiley face with the light from his hands and then making it frown. Wonwoo looked away.

“Your best friend? Fast isn’t he? Well he had always been dimwitted for years and had always hated himself for it. So his brain had developed a way for brainwaves to be transferred throughout his whole body at such an impossible speed that he is able to do anything at an extreme speed. Still won’t use that speed to read a book but, you get what I mean.”

“And yours truly, I bet your dear Seungcheol hyung doesn’t use his powers often does he?”  
“He doesn’t have to.” Wonwoo spat at him.  
“Well it’s because he doesn’t like it. His Sin is Cancellation because his greatest regret is giving all of you your powers.” Seungcheol said.

Wonwoo stiffened at that and looked over at Migyu.

“What do you mean?” Mingyu asked fake Seungcheol.  
“Well, all thirteen of you were under a monitored facility, and your ever so gracious leader told you he had a plan to get you out. But his plan back fired when he caused that explosion. He thought you could escape through that but it caused you all to only be experimented more. He gave you all these gifts, curses, powers, whatever you wanna call them.”  
Wonwoo was shocked at the information that he almost didn’t hear Mingyu asking about himself.

“What about me? And Minghao and Seokmin? How can you possibly connect their powers, Their Sins, to something of their past?” Mingyu growled out and Wonwoo felt Chan stir at his arms.

“Ah yes, the Modifications.” Soonyoung said from where he’s being held upside down. Fake Mingyu looked annoyed and dropped him.

“You three were modified because you don’t have deep rooted issues. But to them, the ones doing the experiment, you three looked almost as glorious as empty checks. So seokmin they him control over air. The sience behind that puzzles me so I wouldn’t understand shit. Hao-hao, fire, correct? Well that’s simple. Fire starts with heat, heat comes from friction. So really all his brain has to do is produce enough brain waves through his body to create a massive amount of friction to create combustion.” Seungcheol explained. 

Chan then opened his eyes slowly and Wonwoo sat him up but then all of a sudden Wonwoo was flying towards fake Mingyu.

He could see Mingyu and Chan coming for him so he held them down and he was surprised to have use of his powers again.

“Chan, take care of your Jun hyung, okay?” Wonwoo said as he was being lifted off the ground beside fake Mingyu.

“Yeah Chan. And Mingyu, I wouldn’t do anything stupid too, if I were you.” Seungcheol said as he took out his gun again and held it against Wonwoo’s temple. Wonwoo could feel the cold mouth of the gun and cant help but shiver a bit at it.

“Now, Mingyu. Do you understand your Sin now?” Seungcheol asked  
“You wanna know what your name was in the lab? It was quite, uhm, bibilical, if you ask me.” Jeonghan added.

“ ‘Bearer of our sins’ is what they call you. It seems as though your original Sin is immunity to other’s Sins. It was because youre just so understanding and nice that you aren’t at all affected by your loved one’s faults.” Jeonghan said. “It’s sickening to be honest.” Fake Mingyu said.

“Yeah, but they modified you somehow that you can now use any of your loved ones Sins.” Fake Mingyu said as he made a show of turning his hand invisible, and then snapping his hands to create a flicker of fire on his thumb, and then closing his fist tightly and Wonwoo felt something gripping at his neck, making him choke out for air.”

“Stop it!” Mingyu yelled, standing up from where he is. Seungcheol then held up his other hand as he pressed the gun on Wonwoo’s head harder.  
“Kinda sad that he told us to kill you, if I’m being honest.” Fake Mingyu whispered at Wonwoo’s ear.  
“I would’ve just taken you with me if I could.” Fake Mingyu sighed as he stepped back.

“Do it.” Fake Mingyu said to Seungcheol and Wonwoo took one last look over at his friends, his family.  
Joshua in the middle of the floor, looking lifeless, Jun slowly regaining consciousness as Chan has his eyes closed in concentration trying his best to heal the older.  
And Mingyu looking scared or confused. 

*At least they’ll only kill me* Wonwoo thought to himself and couldn’t help the morbid smile that crept on his face.  
*Not if I can help it.* Wonwoo heard in his head. He whipped his head over to where Joshua was sittig but he was still unmoving. *Hyung. At the count of three I want you to pull Joshua hyung towards you and I’m gonna pull you.* Mingyu?  
Wonwoo looked over at Mingyu and he winked at him. Wonwoo felt himself let out a breath of relief and waited for Mingyu’s countdown.

“Come on, I know you want to do it. Just imagine it’s him and maybe you’ll get some fun out of this.” Jeonghan said from beside Seungcheol. But before Seungcheol could even respond, Mingyu had counted to three and had knocked fake Mingyu’s head back towards the wall and had let go of Wonwoo who did his best to pull himself towards Mingyu and drag Joshua as well. He was so concentrated on his task that he couldn’t see Mingyu taking care of the other four on his own as Chan looked in awe. Mingyu had pulled the wall from behind Hansol and had thrown Soonyoung against him then wrapping the pair in the metal sheet like a metallic burrito. He then tried his best to hold onto both Jeonghan and Seungheols necks but he started feeling nauseated. But just as he was about to let go he felt Wonwoo from beside him and he felt this sudden flood of energy from him and had successfully wrapped them around the metal sheets as well.  
Wonwoo then helped Joshua up as Chan helped Jun up, but Mingyu saw fake Mingyu standing up and banged his head against the metal door again. He then held him up by his neck and had decided to just ram him to the floor but Wonwoo stopped him by wrapping fake Mingyu up as well and then hauling them out of there and just continuously carrying them for almost five minutes.  
When Wonwoo stopped he saw Chan looking absolutely distressed, Jun looked half dead and Joshua looking as disoriented as they were. But Mingyu was looking around. They were still surrounded by trees and doesn’t know where home is. But he has to keep moving.

“Wait. Lift me up there so we’ll know where to go.” Jun said as he tried turning invisible again. Wonwoo held his hand and then gently lifted him above the trees and a bit more higher. He gave him a few seconds up there then brought him down gently. 

“There.” Jun pointed to their right once he had turned visible again. “The city’s over there. Maybe a couple of hours of walk from here.”  
“We’re not walking. I have to get you all as far from there as I could.” Wonwoo said as he grabbed hold of all of them and they drifted towards the direction Jun said was towards the city.  
But ten minutes later Wonwoo can feel himself getting tired and he hears Chan suggesting for them to rest but Wonwoo paid him no attention. It was only when Wonwoo almost fainted and Mingyu tried his best to copy Wonwoo’s powers to catch all of them from their fall that Wonwoo did agree to rest.

“How did you do that?” Joshua asked Mingyu as he held Wonwoo up in a sitting position.  
“Uhm, I think he can do that and more. Right hyung?” Chan asked Mingyu and Mingyu nodded sheepishly.

“I’ll explain when we’re safe. Right now we need to-” Mingyu was cut off when he heard someone calling out to his name.  
Then they hear Chan’s name and they all huddled together behind a tree.

“ Hyung I can hear them from hear I just don’t know where.” Wonwoo know’s that that was Seungkwan’s voice and they felt relieved at first.  
Then they heard Seungcheol’s voice. “I know. Just focus on finding out where. We need to find them. Now.”  
Wonwoo saw Chan burry his face onto Joshua’s chest as Jun turned invisible. 

*Everyone calm down, I’m gonna make sure if it’s them or-* before he could even finish, Mingyu jumped out from where they’re hiding and faced them on. 

*He can see Seungkwan, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Jun where are you?* Joshua said to all four of them but instead of answering, Joshua showed them what Jun was seeing.

Mingyu running towards the trio and then disappearing at once, Seungkwan then started moving at random angles and Wonwoo realized he could hear Mingyu’s punches and can avoid them easily. Wonwoo then stood up and ran towards them, lifting Seungkwan up a tree to prevent Mingyu from doing anything stupid. 

“Mingyu! What the hell are you doing?! How are you-“ Mingyu then turned visible and had started grasping at fallen branches and stones around them and trhwoing them at Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Wonwoo did his best to safeguard the pair but Mingyu was fast, he was running on anger and adrenaline and Wonwoo can’t think of anything else to do so he grabbed onto Mingyu and pulled him back.

“Mingyu, stop it! That’s the real Seungcheol and Jeonghan! Stop it!” but Mingyu isn’t hearing Wonwoo’s screams. Mingyu was struggling out of Wonwoo’s grip and Wonwoo was slowly losing his strength. And then all of a sudden Mingyu must’ve been trying to push away Wonwoo’s hold on him that Wonwoo was blown back to a tree and yelled out in pain then a branch pierced through his back and out at the side of his stomach. Wonwoo can hear Chan and Jun yelling towards him and he mustered up all of his remaining strength to pull himself off of the tree and when he has, he fell to his knees and onto someone’s arms.

“Hyung? Im so sorry. I’m so so so sorry! I didn’t mean to- oh my god you’re bleeding oh my god-“  
Wonwoo then felt cold hands under his shirt, both at his back and on his stomach, over the punctures that the tree had made on him. He saw Chan crying again and trying his best to concentrate but he kept letting out sobs from in between intake of air.  
“Chan, breathe. Calm down.” Wonwoo said as he ran his fingers through Chan’s hair. The younger then took a shaky breath and did as he was told. Wonwoo can feel it. He had only been healed by Chan a couple of times but it always felt like a cold wave pulsing through from Chan’s fingers. But Wonwoo can feel it flowing weakly and more subdued than before.  
“ Hyung, I can’t- I’m… I’m not strong enough, I can’t-“ Chan was full on sobbing now but right before he could take his hands off of Wonwoo, he feels bigger hands envelope his and saw that it was Mingyu’s.

“Let me help okay? One more time.” Chan then nodded with tears streaming down his face and he started again. This time Wonwoo felt the coldness of Chan again but with a mixture of sudden warmth to it. And he can feel it seeping through his skin and through his body. A few seconds later Wonwoo sat upright and Chan hugged him tight. Wonwoo then turned around and saw Mingyu looking at the blood on his hands and then looked up to Wonwoo’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, hyung.” He said before his eyes rolled back and he almost hit his head hard if Wonwoo hadn’t caught him midair and then brought him in between him and Chan. Joshua and Jun now behind them looking almost afraid at Mingyu.

“He’s just tired. I think he overused his… his Sin.” Chan looked at Wonwoo and Wonwoo tensed up.  
“His what?” Joshua asked but then their attention was towards the trio walking cautiously towards them.

“Josh?” It was Jeonghan. He was half hiding behind Seungcheol. Wonwoo can see that his efforts at protecting them from mingyu wasn’t as successful as he thought seeing as the pair were sporting a few cuts and a few bruises were already forming on their arms as well.  
“Oh, Chan.” Seungkwan said. Covering his mouth and looking like his close to tears. Wonwoo saw Chan angling himself in front of them. Trying to protect them.

“What is it?” Seungcheol asked Seungkwan and Seungkwan had let out an abrupt sob.  
“He kept repeating ‘Don’t hurt them’ over and over again. And his heart’s beating so fast.”  
Chan tensed at that and Wonwoo held his arm and had pulled him back beside an unconscious Mingyu.

Joshua then stood up and held out his hands for both Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Once they held his hand, Joshua sighed in relief and they all closed their eyes. Wonwoo knows that he’s showing them what had happened. He saw Seungchoel flinching from time to time and after a minute, Seungcheol let go of both of their hands and staggered back and then he fell to his knees. Wonwoo saw fear and sadness in his eyes as he looked at Jun and then at Chan.

Wonwoo then grabbed one of Chan’s hands and nodded towards Seungcheol. Chan nodded and stood up shakily. He had his hands to his side and he approached Seungcheol slowly, Wonwoo saw Jun stood up as well and walked towards Chan, slinging an arm around his shoulder and then walking him towards Seungcheol.

“Jun i-I’m… that wasn’t… oh god, I don’t know what to-“ Seungcheol was cut off by Chan flinging himself to hug Seungcheol and then crying at his shirt. Seungcheol hugged him tightly, crying quietly, and he kept whispering something to his ear that Wonwoo can’t make out. The Jun joined them and just told Seungcheol he knew it wasn’t him.

All the while Joshua and Jeonghan were hugging. Jeonghan apologizing at Joshua as well, for what, Wonwoo doesn’t know. 

Wonwoo then looked down at Mingyu’s peaceful face and brushed away some dirt that had stuck on to his face.

“Won?” It was Seungcheol. Wonwoo looked up and saw Seungkwan hugging Chan and the rest looking at him and Mingyu warily.

“First of all, we need to talk, all of us, looks like our past is catching up to us now.” Wonwoo said as he stood up and lifted Mingyu carefully with his mind and let Seungcheol lead them back to their car. "And secondly, we still need groceries."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked that  
> please tell me what else i could add to make the fic better and i'll try and add that to the next chapters hahahah
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> yell at me on twitter @punk_assnerd


End file.
